


Gossip

by Fottiti



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Bottom Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: Rosa sees love bites and marks on Ezio’s neck and won’t leave him alone until he tells her who marked him.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Rosa (Assassin's Creed), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> I love their friendship and I did this to beat some writers block to get my ass writing instead of staring at my laptop blankly and cause I thought this would just be kinda fun lol enjoy :)

Ezio was foolish for thinking the love marks and love bites that Leonardo left on his neck and collar bones from the might before would go unnoticed by Rosa. So foolish. As soon as he entered Antonio’s main hideout, Rosa’s eyes widened seeing the purple marks and teeth marks on his olive skin. Ezio’s cheeks flushed greatly as Rosa nudged a sleeping Ugo beside her and pointed to him from the bench they sat on. Ezio had a hard time focusing on Antonio’s plan to overrun a brew house while Rosa was giggling just to the corner. 

Ezio’s cheeks flushed as the other thieves took notice to his marks as they completed their mission, upon returning to Antonio he was thanked for his help and given a wink. Antonio’s eyes flicked down to his neck then back to his eyes and he chuckled making Ezio roll his eyes and shove his friend’s shoulder. 

Rosa chuckled as she leaned back on her hands, letting her head fall back onto her shoulders as she looked at the sky. The smile playing on her lips was friendly and meant no harm, even if her words felt the opposite. “But for real Ezio,” She turned to look at the Assassin sitting beside her on the bench and bumped their shoulders together. “which courtesan of Thoedora’s pleasured you so?”

Ezio felt his cheeks burn under her gaze. 

Rosa leaned closer, “Because it seems as though that I should be taking some notes from her.”

“Rosa.” Ezio groaned and nudged her with his elbow. “Enough.”

Rosa laughed. “I’m only having a bit of fun,  _caro mio_ .” She looked around the streets in front of them, the water behind them cool and adding to the relaxing moment they were sharing. Even in the busy streets of Venice, sitting with a friend could bring peace no matter the noise level. “You are all too easy to tease.” She leaned her head back again and closed her eyes. 

Ezio turned to look and he smiled seeing the innocent look on her face in the sun. She was gorgeous, but his heart belonged to another. Ezio grinned feeling a wave of confidence fill him, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you anyway.” He stood up front the bench they sat on and started towards the hideout a few blocks away from the canal. The evening sun was setting and he was tired from the day’s events. He wanted to rest at a thief hideout instead of Leonardo’s to not raise suspicion, he had been spending all his free time with Leonardo for the passed two days that even the thieves he usually hung around with were asking him of his whereabouts. Rosa had offered the go for a walk and talk after months of Ezio not being in Venice, but if Ezio knew his friend he had guessed correctly when she pounded him with questions about his previous night of passion as soon they were out of other’s earshot.

Rosa jumped to her feet and was quick to fall into step beside him. “Ezio!” She grabbed his arm and shook it. “Tell me  _cazzo_ , there are not very many women at Theodora’s that have the build to hold you against the sheets.” Her voice was lowered as he walked on her toes trying to get closer to his ear so he could hear her while the others they passed wouldn’t. “Unless, you would let any woman?” Then her eyes widened and she giggled after a gasp, “Unless you sleep with more than one woman at a time.”

Ezio grinned, suddenly enjoying their little game. “What do you think?”

Rosa’s eyes narrowed as she linked their arms together. “I think that after a long day of hard work, you like to let another have control.” She pursed her lips and slurred her words, teasing him. “You like to be dominated in the sheets by those you would normally dominate.” She used her free hand to draw a finger along his jawline, a devious smile on her face. 

Ezio chuckled breathlessly. She wasn’t wrong. He loved having Leonardo take him. He liked having Leonardo tie his wrists together with the ribbon from his hair. He liked feeling his lover pound into him roughly, no matter if he was braced on his knees and forearms or on his back. He liked having Leonardo dominate him. Ezio’s cheeks flushed at the thought of Leonardo pressing his chest against his back and nibbling at his earlobe as he whispered praises. He also liked when Leonardo called him dirty names. And he loved having Leonardo mark him. 

“My my.” Rosa licked her lips and raised an eyebrow. “I’ve hit the nail on head, haven’t I Ezio?” She teasing knowing her guess was right. 

Ezio felt his cheeks flush. “I have to leave some details to imagination don’t I?” He placed his free hand over hers as they walked. 

Rosa chuckled and swatted at his hand. “Not the kiss and tell type?” She shrugged a shoulder, “I thought you were the man to brag to whoever would listen about his conquests.”

Ezio rolled his eyes. He used to be, but now that his heart was Leonardo’s and Leonardo’s his, he didn’t tell anyone of their secret relationship. He knew they needed to keep it a secret and it was frowned upon in their society. 

Rosa looked over to him after a moment of silence. “Do you have someone special Ezio?” She asked rather curiously, no hints of teasing in her voice. Just an honest question. 

Ezio looked down to her and smiled. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Rosa’s eyebrows lifted. “ _Mio dio_ ! The great Ezio Auditore has pledged his heart to one!” She gasped. “You? In an exclusive relationship with only one other?” Rosa shook her head. “This world gets stranger and stranger.”

Ezio laughed. “You don’t expect me to sleep with every single woman in Venicia do you Rosa?” He tapped her hand. He looks forward and saw the thief hideout only at the end of the street, there was smoke rising front the courtyard meaning they had a fresh meal cooking. “Where’s the fun in that?”

One of Rosa’s eyebrows lifted. “For a man like you, I’d think the fun is knowing you’ve had every woman.” 

Ezio shrugged a shoulder. “A man like me,” He mocked, “whatever do you mean?”

She ignored him, more interested in his answers to her questions. “Do your friends know you’ve given your heart to one?” Rosa squeezed his arm. “You must know I’m going to tell Ugo right away, and Antonio. This is gossip that is too good to be kept quiet about!”

“Gossip?” Ezio laughed. “Rosa I’m telling you, this isn’t-“

Rosa ignored him. “Does your family know? Oh I bet they would be so happy to know their Ezio is going to settle down with the woman he loves.” Rosa sighed happily. “What about your other friends, does Bartolomeo know? He loves you Ezio he would be like a happy brother for you. Does Thoedora know that’s she’s lost one of her most playing customers?” She nudged his side with her elbow. 

Ezio rolled his eyes. 

“How about your friend the artist?” Rosa asked innocently, Ezio was happy his hood his his ears so she didn’t catch how red they turned. “Leonardo da Vinci was it? As your best friend I believe he would be relieved to find his young friend has a woman he can lean back on. Is she here, can I meet her?”

Ezio thought of their friendship. Would Rosa expose him if she knew he lay with a man now? Ezio squeezed her hand and she squeezed him arm back. It was a dangerous game they were playing, but after some thought Ezio concluded Rosa was safe and that she was a close friend of him. He grinned suddenly. 

Rosa caught the change and one side of her lips turned up as well. “What? What is it?”

Ezio just looked forward as they arrived at the hideout. He opened the door and turned to let her walk in first, unlinking their arms. “Leonardo knows.” Ezio’s voice was lowered but enough for her to catch his tone, and just to make sure his message got across, he winked. 

Ezio watched as Rosa froze. Her eyes widened and it took a second for his words to sink in, Ezio could hear the gears in her head turning as she replayed his words and tone. Ezio simply shrugged a shoulder when she was taking too long to walk in before him and walked into Antonio’s leaving the door open for her to follow when she was ready. When his words sunk in. 

Rosa was smart, she would figure it out. 

“Ugo! Where are you _cazzo_!” Rosa yelled as Ezio heard the door slam behind him. “I have gossip!” Hearing the smile in her voice, Ezio chuckled to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but.. Ezio definitely has a kink for neck kisses..


End file.
